1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an interface between a device and a user, and more particularly, to a method of displaying pointing information on a display of a device and a device configured for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pointing information is information which indicates a position on a display of a device which corresponds to a user input based on a pointing user interface.
A conventional pointing user interface includes a cursor interface and a four-direction interface. The cursor interface displays a cursor, as pointing information that changes a display position according to a user input. The four-direction interface displays focus information, as pointing information that changes a display position according to a user input.
The above-described pointing user interfaces makes it difficult to determine an exact display position of pointing information which corresponds to a user input, and/or a moving direction of the pointing information according to the user input.